


"i get it now, you were trying to save the world"

by ashberryblitz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashberryblitz/pseuds/ashberryblitz
Summary: Reiner Braun. holder of the Armored Titan. citizen of Marley. sent to Paradis Island to apprehend and end humanity inside the walls. that was the mission, the main focus. however, there's always gonna be distractions, especially when you become in love with y/n y/l/n.Read the life of Reiner Braun inside the walls, and how his love for Y/N Y/L/N grew more and more
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	"i get it now, you were trying to save the world"

girl ion know what im doing, this is literally based off of a playlist i found on youtube. link; https://youtu.be/eo5C5tSLvxY


End file.
